OS Parenthèse de l’entre Guerre (Wonderbat)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Quand Barry transforme une dispute idiote en réunion de famille. /léger Wonderbat/


**Encore un Wonderbat, pour changer. Sur un ton un peu plus léger cette fois, histoire de changer du drama habituel**

Se disputer. Bruce et Clark passaient tout leur temps à se disputer.

Soit c'était pour des choses sérieuses, quand il s'agissait de trouver une bonne façon de protéger les citoyens et de préserver le monde, et que, fidèle à lui même, Bruce prenait trop à cœur son rôle d'homme pierre taciturne et imposant et que cela dégénérait, soit c'était pour des raisons totalement idiotes qui avaient le don d'amuser tout le monde mais de transformer Diana en dictateur tant elle trouvait tout cela insupportable. C'était lorsqu'ils en venaient presque au mains dès s'agissait de savoir qui était le chef de l'équipe, ce qui était idiot parce qu'ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité, ou alors lorsque Bruce continuait, par orgueil peut être, de s'opposer à ce que Lois Lane puisse fouler le sol du manoir Wayne et de la batcave, tout en gardant en mémoire qu'elle savait pertinemment toutes leurs identités secrètes et que sa confiance n'était plus à prouver. Dire que ce n'était pas agaçant parfois serait un euphémisme, dire que ce n'était pas amusant serait pire encore, et même s'il le cachait du mieux possible, Barry ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de trouver ces moments de conflits absolument grisant.

Aujourd'hui ils se disputaient pour savoir qui avait été le meilleur président des États Unis, et rien que de voir leurs combats de coq, Il sentait les autres jubiler. Il s'en amusait cependant toujours dans une certaine mesure, parce qu'il savait que passer un certain stade les choses devenaient incontrôlable. Et on parlait tout de même des deux plus plus grands, et surtout dangereux, héros de la côte. Voir du monde, mais ça c'était une question de point de vue.

Aussi Barry sentit qu'il était temps de souffler sur la bougie avant qu'elle ne se transforme en incendie, lorsqu'il vit Diana les empoigner tous les deux _littéralement_ par le col de leurs vêtements et les faire décoller du sol, prête à en découdre pour avoir une seconde de répit dans cette interminable guerre. Seulement, pour les arrêter, il fallait trouver quelque chose de suffisamment étonnant pour attirer leur attention et la maintenir, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile lorsqu'on s'appelait Barry Allen et qu'on était le Benjamin d'une équipe de super héros surpuissants.

Et à force d'y réfléchir son cerveau se mit tout simplement en mode avion et Barry fut obligé se dépatouiller avec la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« J'adorais les maths quand j'étais petit. C'était ma matière préférée »

Et étrangement sa déclaration impromptue eut l'effet escompté, les trois têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, plus celles des autres, et dix yeux se braquèrent sur lui pour le fixer avec des airs ahuris, à croire qu'il venait de dire la chose la plus improbable du monde. Pourtant c'était vrai, que pouvait-il y avoir de si difficile à croire dans le fait qu'il était matheux ?

« Bah tiens » soupira Arthur, levant les yeux au ciel avec l'expression évidente de celui à qui on vient de faire une blague de mauvais goût.

Légèrement vexé, Barry croisa les bras.

« C'est vrai ! »

Le silence fut total, et tous les regards étaient rivés dans sa direction. Mince alors, il avait juste voulu calmer la tempête, pas provoquer un néant continu.

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez jamais eu de matière préférée à l'école ? »

Ses yeux se hasardèrent sur chacune des personnes présentes avant de s'accrocher à ceux de celui qui lui semblait être le plus clément de tous, c'est à dire Victor, le seul autre jeune de l'équipe qui permettait à Barry de ne pas se sentir trop seul. Le garçon fixa l'afro-américain avec une telle intensité que le cyborg crut presque qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, avant de baisser les bras, roulant des yeux. Enfin, façon de parler.

« Très bien... » maugréa-t-il en se redressant sur son séant, à demi enfoncé dans le sofa en vieux cuir.

« Moi c'était le sport. Je jouais au football quand j'étais au lycée, ça m'a décroché une bourse dans une grande université'. Enfin, avant que je fasse boum »

Merci mon frère. C'était ce que Barry lui hurlait en silence. Et il n'était pas seul puisque Diana les regarda tous deux avec la reconnaissance infinie d'avoir réussi à couper court à la dispute de Bruce et Clark. Peut être par solidarité, ou simplement par ennui, Arthur consenti à se redresser lui aussi et à se prêter à leur petit jeu.

« Quand j'étais môme on nous apprenait à communiquer avec les autres animaux marins. C'était marrant, je pouvais envoyer un poulpe transformer les autres en pots de peinture sans qu'ils ne sachent que c'était moi. C'était plus marrant que le harpon »

Il haussa les épaules, avec cet air nonchalant habituel placardé au visage, et Victor le fixa presque bouche bée.

« Sérieux, vous appreniez à parler aux poissons ? »

« Vous appreniez bien à parler aux filles, vous »

Diana tiqua mais ne dit rien, voyant que cela arrachait un souvenir aux deux soi disant rivaux de l'équipe, qui avaient laissé tomber Roosevelt et Kennedy dans un coin pour écouter la discussion des autres.

« Moi, c'était l'histoire » déclara Clark, avec une nostalgie à peine voilée. « Je me sentais étranger à ce monde, alors je me disais qu'en connaissant son histoire je pourrais peut être en faire partie »

Il haussa les épaules et l'Amazone lui offrit un doux regard, presque maternel, dans lequel on devinait toute la compréhension que lui inspiraient ces paroles. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle avait vécu l'histoire elle même, ou simplement parce qu'elle devait aussi chercher sa place dans le monde des hommes parfois, mais elle était bien de ceux capables de comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Par contre j'ai toujours détesté la géographie »

Cette petite note humoristique allégea l'atmosphère et, Diana rit doucement.

« Sur Themyscira, on apprenait aux guerrières à se battre, avec une épée, au corps à corps, on apprenait à tirer à l'arc et à se servir d'un bouclier. Quand j'ai été en âge de recevoir cet enseignement j'ai passé des années de ma vie m'entraîner. C'était ce que je préférais et de loin, j'avais l'impression que comme ça je deviendrai utile. D'une certaine façon »

« En brisant des os ? »

La jeune femme lança un regard agacé à Bruce suite à cette remarque, et le chevalier noir eut un rire franc, loin de cacher qu'il se moquait d'elle. Diana lui envoya un coup dans les côtes que le bat-justicier accusa le coup non sans légèreté, enfermant sa main dans la sienne. Barry eut un sourire idiot qu'il cacha du mieux possible. C'était leur façon à eux de s'aimer après tout. Le silence retomba, un silence apaisé, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Bruce qui avait visiblement crut pouvoir échapper à la question générale en se taisant comme il savait si bien le faire parfois. Bien que paradoxalement il avait une bouche bien trop grande lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer son opinion très arrêté sur divers sujets.

Diana tira sur son bras, un sourire un tantinet mesquin sur les lèvres, et l'homme capitula, consentant à laisser tomber sa rigidité habituelle pour un instant qui se voulait convivial.

« J'étais plutôt bon en physique chimie » éluda-il avec un mouvement de la main.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » questionna l'Amazone, qui tenait toujours son autre main étroitement serrée dans la sienne, réellement perplexe par ce que Bruce venait de dire.

« C'est une base de l'étude scientifique...c'est l'étude des matières, de la chimie... »

Diana fronça les sourcils, une expression ennuyée se peignant sur ses traits délicats. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les sciences.

« Ça a l'air ennuyeux »

Victor pouffa, Arthur acquiesça à grands mouvements de tête sans pourtant dire le moindre mot et Clark haussa les sourcils si forts que ceux ci disparurent sous ses cheveux, plutôt amusé par la réaction légèrement inattendue de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne sais que casser des mâchoires toute façon »

« Bruce ! » s'indigna-t-elle, et cette fois, alors qu'elle le menaçait presque de décapitation sans pour autant parvenir à cacher son sourire, que Bruce la parait avec son avant bras tout en riant, ce qui était très rare soit dit en passant, on parlait de Bruce, que Arthur s'en donnait à cœur joie à les huer comme durant un match de catch et que Victor filmait la scène, Barry se sentit en paix. Voilà, même s'il adorait les voir se battre il préférait les voir rire. Comme ça il se sentait plus utile. Sentit. Au passé.

Jusqu'à ce que Clark pose sa main sur l'épaule de Diana.

« Laisse la, Bruce »

« Excuse moi ? »

Barry soupira. Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour. Après tout, pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?


End file.
